marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Infinity War. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/James Rhodes *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector *Unknown actor as Corvus Glaive *Unknown actress as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Benedict Wong as Wong *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Raymond Ochoa as Barry Hapgood *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red SkullRegis Harrington is listed as his stunt double on IMDB *Michael Rooker as Yondu UdontaPanuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom is listed as his stunt double on IMDb *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/CrossbonesNicholas Daines is listed as his stunt double on IMDb *Funke Akindele as Dora Milaje Member *Marija Abney as Dora Milaje *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior *Jaka Fon as Ravager *Hye Jin Jang as Japanese Woman *Renah Gallagher as Military Secretary *Perla Middleton as Business Worker *Brent Gaskins as Drill Instructor *Steven Essani as Soldier *Sunkrish Bala as Asgardian *Matthew Excel Simmons as Asgardian *Marty McCabe as Asgardian *Jawed El Berni as Pilot *Kris Taylor as Guard *Martavious Gayles as Construction Worker *Edward Parker as Construction Worker *Bo Yokely as Uber Driver *David Dman Escobar as Taxi Cab Driver *Lucie Carroll as Mourner *Priti Mishra as Mourner *Blair Jasin as Street Pedestrian #1 *Matthew Zuk as Street Pedestrian #2 *Annie Pisapia as Pedestrian *Humberto Elizondo as NYC Pedestrian *D.J. Paris as NYC Pedestrian *James Sterling as NYC Pedestrian *John Schier as NYC Pedestrian / Phil *James Siderits as NYC Pedestrian *Tom Berino as NYC Pedestrian *Jacob Evans as NYC Pedestrian *Mallory Kidwell as NYC Pedestrian *Christina Webling as New York Pedestrian *Michael David Yuhl as NYC Maintenance *Jamel Chambers as Tourist *Hayden Gael Barnes as San Francisco Mourner *Michael Pierino Miller as Wounded Business Man *Kevin Montgomery as Student *Matthew Christensen as Student *Gregory M. Mitchell as Unknown *Cameron W. Brumbelow as Unknown *Kejuan London Keith as Extra Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige :Mitchell Bell Line Producer :Michael Grillo Associate Producers :Ari Costa Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jon Favreau :Alan Fine :James Gunn :Stan Lee Music Director :Alan Silvestri Director of Cinematography :Trent Opaloch Film Editors :Jeffrey Ford :Matthew Schmidt Casting Director :Sarah Finn Production Designer :Charles Wood Art Directors :Jim Barr :Jann K. Engel :Mike Stallion :Beat Frutiger :David Scott :Thomas Brown :Kevin Houlihan :Chris 'Flimsy' Howes :Mark Swain Vfx Art Director :Sean Ryan Jennings Costume Design by :Judianna Makovsky Set Decoration by :Leslie A. Pope Production Management by :Jamie Lengyel :JoAnn Perritano :Jason Tamez :Joe Guest Production Supervision by :Lulu Morgan Assistant Direction by :Chris Castaldi :David Sardi :Simon Downes :Naomi Fenton :Dan John :Mark Johnstone :James McGrady :Alex McKay :Andrea Redder :Mark Rossi Stand-Ins :Delly Allen :Qualen Bradley :Clay Chamberlin :Amanda Fordham :David Huegin :T.J. Hogan :Slim Khezri :Phil Mallon :Brent McGee :J.P. Valenti :Bruce L. Williams Jr. :Grace Marie Williams Stunts :Marija Juliette Abney :Janeshia Adams-Ginyard :Gee Alexander :Nate Andrade :Steven Atkinson :Dean Bailey :Danya Bateman :Loyd Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Mustafa Beyter :Nitasha Bhambree :Erol Brandis :Sergio Briones :Tamiko Brownlee :Troy Butler :Jwaundace Candece :Janene Carleton :Donny Carrington :Sebastiano Cartier :Courtney Chen :Sean Christopher :Tye Claybrook, Jr. :David Conk :Brandon Cornell :Blaise Corrigan :William Cote :Thomas Joseph Culler :Jahnel Curfman :Nicholas Daines :Eddie Davenport :Chris Daniels :Keith Splinter Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Shai Debroux :Holland Diaz :Jess Durham :Jazzy Ellis :David Elson :Peter Epstein :Mark Fichera :Alessandro Folchitto :Glenn Foster :Simeon Freeman :Shauna Galligan :Monique Ganderton :Johnny Gao :Jomahl Gildersleve :Denisha Gillespie :Emelita T. Gonzalez :Daniel Graham :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Garrett Hammond :Jason Elwood Hanna :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Kandis Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Regis Harrington :Thayr Harris :Jimmy Hart :Alexander Hashioka Oatfield :Zac Henry :Daniel Hernandez :Mark Hicks :Maria Hippolyte :Jermaine Holt :Niahlah Hope :Justin Howell :Jacob Hugghins :Lindsay Anne Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Scott Hunter :C.C. Ice :Duke Jackson :Kirk A. Jenkins :Precious Jenkins :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. :Teniece Divya Johnson :Richard King :Matt LaBorde :Josh Lakatos :Bethany Levy :Jefferson Lewis :Marcus Lewis :Scott Loeser :Adam Lytle :Samantha MacIvor :Tara Macken :Dave Macomber :Ruben Maldonado :Richard Marrero :Tim McAdams :Taylor McDonald :Kyle Mclean :Crystal Michelle :Stefania Monetti :Tristan Morts :Marie Mouroum :Declan Mulvey :Jachin JJ Myers :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :John Nania :Carl Anthony Nespoli :Paul Andrew O'Connor :Marque Ohmes :Femi Olagoke :Natasha Paul :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Khalil' La'Marr Pickett :Christopher Place :Taraja Ramsess :Greg Rementer :Meredith Richardson :Ryan Robertson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Tracey Ruggiero :Jeremy Sample :Josh Seifert :Brandon M. Shaw :Ana Shepherd :Bruce Anthony Shepperson :Joseph Singletary :Dominique Elijah Smith :Dena Sodano :Robert Daniel Souris :Mami Spéede :Daniel Stevens :Jénel Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Tom Struthers :Granger Summerset II :Phedra Syndelle :Ashton Tatum :Mark Tearle :Shawnna Thibodeau :Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson :Aaron Toney :Jason Tubbs :Amy Lynn Tuttle :Kevin Waterman :Amber Whelan :Tyler Witte :Adam Wood :James Young :Marcus Young :Keil Oakley Zepernick References Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Infinity War